Known in the art is a semiconductor wafer test apparatus which positions a semiconductor wafer, which is held by suction on a wafer table, with respect to a probe card by a wafer table drive mechanism, then pushes that semiconductor wafer against the probe card by the wafer table drive mechanism (for example, see PLT 1).                PLT 1: Japanese Patent No. 2694462        